No sirve de nada
by NidPotter
Summary: ¡2A PARTE!.Hermione tiene una actitud extraña con su novio Harry desde hace tiempo,él está celoso y fastidiado. Se va pero ahora HA VUELTO! Historia real con modificaciones para HaHe. No buena en summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, todos de la Jo., a quien le digo que todavía y con orgullo soy HaHe**

**No sirve de Nada**

Estaban de novios desde hace unos 3 años, unos años maravillosos sin duda para Harry. La adoraba como a su vida y cada día ella le parecía mejor -_¿cómo no amarla?_- pensó -_es perfecta_-, sin embargo había algo, _algo_ que definitivamente incomodaba aquellos momentos en que el silencio siempre cómodo se convertía en una pesadilla. La fue a buscar a su departamento aquella mañana, el cielo estaba despejado y llevaba su acostumbrada sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tocó la puerta 2 veces, Hermione sabía que solamente él lo hacía de esa manera y ya no hacía falta preguntar quién era, y en cuanto vio que la entrada se abría entró buscándola con la mirada y deseando que se hubiera hecho aquél peinado que tanto le gustaba: donde se recogía el pelo con una pinza y dejaba caer unos pocos mechones

Hola Harry- saludó su novia evidentemente contenta cerrando la puerta cuando éste hubo pasado, parecía que hasta hace unos segundos había estado riendo con ganas

Vine a recogerte, iremos a desayunar ¿recuerdas?- y la miró con ternura, ternura que por lo visto ella no notó, porque ni siquiera le correspondió el gesto

Ah, sí, vámonos

¿y a dónde iremos?- preguntó de pronto una voz conocida para el ojiverde, se trataba de Ron, su amigo pelirrojo y alto que se hallaba sentado en un sofá de la sala, con la misma sonrisa que Hermione

¿vamos?- susurró Harry hacia la castaña, no era que no le agradara la idea pero él tenía previsto ese día para estar a solas con su novia, ya que últimamente ésta se hallaba o muy ocupada o muy ocupada con Ron como para hacerle caso, y eso comenzaba a molestarle demasiado

a un restaurante cercano aquí, y luego podemos ir a donde habíamos quedado- respondió y Potter no supo si era que no lo había escuchado o definitivamente evadía su pregunta. Además ¿dónde era el lugar donde habían quedado? El pelirrojo se puso en pie y llegó hasta ellos rápidamente, saliendo del departamento junto con Hermione y dejándolo atrás.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll El desayuno pasó entre risas y pláticas por parte de Hermione y Ron, cualquiera que los hubiera visto no creería que los pasados años en Hogwarts habían sido de peleas y riñas. Harry movió su guisado por centésima vez completamente aburrido y rendido de intentar unirse a la plática, cada vez que lo intentaba ellos inmediatamente lo volvían a exiliar sin querer. De pronto uno de esos mechones tan conocidos del pelo de Hermione se logró safar del agarre del broche, fue cuando Harry sonrió y estiró el brazo para tomarlo y pasarlo detrás de la linda oreja de la chica, pero eso no ocurrió: Hermione se había hecho para atrás negándose al gesto, y Harry hubiera jurado que con cara de asco, lo que provocó un dolor en el pecho del ojiverde

Obviamente que le diré que no, después de todo…- alcanzó a oír de parte de Ron, que parecía sentirse orgulloso y feliz estando en esa situación. Harry bufó por lo bajo oyéndolo presumir de su trabajo como guardián en los Chuddley Cannons, llevaba ya tiempo queriendo decirle lo que a él le parecía en realidad su actuación, pero siempre callaba

…Stuart dice que he sido uno de los mejores del año y el equipo está en la primera posición de la tabla, aunque Kerson y Large han hecho un pésimo trabajo, no sé ni por qué siguen jugando- Ahora la mirada del destructor de Voldemort se dirigió a la imagen que se percibía a través de una ventana del lugar, donde se podía ver una pareja mimándose el uno al otro, y de pronto el cerebro le jugó una broma: lo hizo recordar aquel suave y reconfortante tacto que la ahora Señora Ginny Longbottom le solía proporcionar aquellos años de noviazgo en Hogwarts, -_se sentía tan bien…_- pensó. Tenía bien claro que sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña Weasley sólo eran de amistad y cariño, y que ahora todas sus miradas se las llevaba Hermione, pero se sentía tan exiliado que era un poco difícil no extrañar el sentirse querido. Suspiró y dejó el tenedor en el plato, provocando un pequeño ruido exagerado, y en seguida se levantó

bueno, me voy, tengo que ir al ministerio y es un poco tarde-Sin embargo aquella noticia no pareció afectar a ninguno en esa mesa

¿nos vemos luego?- preguntó más bien a modo de petición. Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza recibiendo un pequeño beso en los labios como despedida, sin verlo salir del lugar.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Se sentía enfadado, abandonado y para colmo celoso, talvez era una exageración o muy por el contrario se quedaba corto, pero no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera al ver a la castaña encantada con su mejor amigo -_ni que jugara tan bien al quidditch_- trató de animarse y hacerse sentir superior, después de todo ya hacía meses que soportaba el trato frío de su novia y a veces se sentía capaz de ponerse a gritarle sus verdades al pelirrojo. El tan solo mirarlo sonreír como tonto al ver a SU novia -_eso es, porque es mi novia_- le ponía a rabiar, y ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo, ya había tratado de arreglar la situación por todos los medios decentes posibles y nada había resultado, acabando las pláticas en calurosas discusiones, como la de esa noche:

Es que no entiendo por qué te comportas así

¿quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas o qué?- exclamó el ojiverde ya harto de esa situación, quería a su novia de vuelta en ese instante, y le irritaba que ella tuviera esa actitud de inocencia

no me hables así. Que tú lo odies no significa que debas desquitarte conmigo- aclaró Hermione en su tan conocido tono autoritario

no lo odio, simplemente estoy harto de su comportamiento- aclaro Harry, aunque no tenía bien claro si era verdad o no

¿harto del comportamiento de Ron?

Harto del comportamiento de LOS DOS- y aclaró las últimas dos palabras

¡¿y qué he hecho yo! ¡la verdad es que pareces un niño remilgoso! ¡berrinchudo y necesitado de mami!- Sin decir más se metió a la cama que esa tarde le había propuesto a Harry compartir por esa noche. Harry la siguió en el acto y se volvió de lado dándole la espalda, no comprendía cómo las pocas veces que estaban solos ella se comportaba como un sol con él, pero en cuanto aparecía el tercero en cuestión volvía su actitud fría y desgarradora del alma. Pasaron minutos y no podía dormir, así, alejado de ella sentía hasta un poco de asco por el compartir la cama con ella luego de lo que ella le hacía, pero en cuanto sintió una de sus manos acariciar su brazo libre todo dejo de aquel asco se alejó, aunque milagrosamente no había más cosquilleo en el estómago

lo siento, no quise…de verdad lo siento- Harry se dio media vuelta y la miró a los ojos como queriendo descifrar algo, y le sonrió sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente ese poco de afecto demostrado se volvería nada a la llegada de Ron

gracias- susurró la castaña besándolo suavemente. Potter ya sabía la solución a esto, sin querer la había descubierto en ese instante, sorprendiéndose él mismo de cómo había pasado y dándose cuenta que la solución poco a poco había estado tomando forma con el tiempo y no así de repente. Correspondió al beso.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Despertó temprano y miró de reojo el reloj sobre el buró de Hermione. Eran las 8.00 am. Quitó a Hermione de su regazo con un movimiento suave y la dejó abrazar la almohada, yéndose él a darse un baño para luego vestirse, oyendo en ese instante el timbre de la puerta

¡Harry!- saludó Ron con la misma sonrisa que desde hace días

buenos días Ron

no sabía que te quedarías con Hermione, y como habíamos quedado los tres en vernos aquí a las 9.00…ah, es cierto, disculpa que haya venido antes pero

no, no te preocupes- interrumpió Harry observando los efectos que el encanto natural de Hermione causaba en los hombres, en este caso la sonrisa imborrable, la mirada tonta, y un aspecto que hacía ver que Ron volaba por los cielos sin necesidad de alguna escoba…Se preguntó si él alguna vez había tenido los mismos síntomas que su amigo frente a los demás, y sonrió compadeciéndose de él

por cierto ¿dónde está ella?

Debe estar terminando de ducharse. Te dejo, debo…ir al ministerio- mintió, pero sabía que eso al pelirrojo no le importaba, lo único que cruzaba seguramente por sus pensamientos era un 'voy a estar solo con ella otra vez'

Adiós Ron- se despidió con un apretón de manos, descubriendo que todo enfado con él había desaparecido y yéndose del departamento, pudiendo oír un -¿dónde está Harry?- de parte de la castaña

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

dáselo a Ginny por favor- pidió extendiéndole un sobre a Neville, que estaba en la casa de Potter porque éste lo había mandado a llamar

¿puedo saber qué es?- preguntó, seguía con ese tono entre tímido y decidido. Harry sonrió

estoy seguro que ella te lo contará cuando lo lea- La puerta de su hogar de pronto se abrió, y el chico se maldijo por haberle dado una llave a Hermione, era obvio que se trataba de ella

¿cómo es eso que te vas?- preguntó entrando a la estancia a prisa asustada, preocupada, triste e inquieta al ver que el semblante de su novio era inexpresivo

¿cómo te enteraste?- le devolvió la pregunta cerrando la maleta detrás de él. La chica suspiró exasperada

eso no importa ahora, respóndeme

pues sí, me voy- Neville miraba de uno a otro confuso, no estaba seguro si debía esconderse, salir corriendo o quedarse ahí, optó por la última sellando sus labios para no producir ni un sonido

¿y me lo dices así como así? ¿a dónde te vas?- lo dijo tan rápido que casi el chico no lograba entenderla, pero la conocía demasiado como para saber lo que diría antes de que formulara la pregunta

no lo sé- y sonrió, eso pareció confundirla más

¿pero por qué? ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿es que ya no me quieres?- La última cuestión la usaba como arma, estaba segura de que Harry le diría que sí y desharía las maletas. Sin embargo fue todo lo contrario

no- respondió totalmente sincero, sintiendo de repente una paz enorme dentro de él

¿no?- repitió la castaña

no- recalcó dejándola sin argumento con la boca abierta y tomando su maleta

te encargo mucho mi despedida de Ginny y los Weasley, Neville- completó pasando al lado de su compañero auror, y al tomar el pomo de la puerta de entrada le habló a Hermione, sin mirarla

sé que lo suyo no va a durar Hermione, pero de todos modos les deseo suerte- y acto seguido salió de la casa, dejándola en medio de la estancia con los ojos muy abiertos y oyendo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, sin ver que afuera Harry sonreía mientras caminaba a la esquina de la calle.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, Bueno, ¿qué quieren que les diga? Primero que nada HOLAAAA! Jeje, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer hasta aquí, para los fans de HaHe ha de haber sido una tortura el final ¿no? Para mi lo fue, aún lloro por eso XD . En fin, este fic lo he hecho en contra de mi voluntad HH, ya que soy fan de esta pareja de hueso colorado, pero tenía que escribir algo así para desquitarme de la lectura del libro 6 y por lo menos dejar aquí un poco bien parado a Harry…ay Rowling ¿por qué? Dime ¿por qué? Ya deberías saber que ellos son el uno para el otro…En fin, que me sentía tan mal por tanto HeR que esto fue lo que resultó, por si a alguien le interesa pronto haré un fic feliz ¡por supuesto HaHe!.**

**Esta autora de fics les pide un REVIEW, plissss, no sean malos, sólo tienen que darle a GO allá abajito y decirme sus críticas, comentarios, felicitaciones o algún tipo de maldición imperdonable y yap (espero que se compadezcan y no lleguen a esos extremos ejem…dejémoslo en que me digan "no me gustó, mejor dedícate a estudiar") . Bueno, Hasta la Próxima!**

**Ah! Muy importante, MUCHÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron review en el pasado fic "Y LO SÉ TODO". Muchas gracias y sí, haré también una segunda parte pero donde Harry sí se enfade con Hermi y le diga todas sus verdades. Ya, ya hablé mucho, los dejo. HASTA LUEGO!**


	2. Lo siento aún

**HOLAAAAA! Aquí estoy otra vez con la segunda parte de NO SIRVE DE NADA, ¡esta vez CON FINAL FELIZ!. La historia (excepto el final) sigue siendo real, aunque un poco modificada para el mundo pottermaniaco.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de la rica y poderosa (aunque con malos gustos en parejas) Rowling. Disfruten la lectura:**

Harry llevaba escondiéndose por largo tiempo, había rentado un pequeño apartamento a las afueras de Londres aprovechando que Ron y Hermione seguro pensaban que se iría lejos. No le extrañaba que el chico pelirrojo no lo buscara, -_seguro el que yo me fuera le quedó como anillo al dedo_- reflexionó Harry. Últimamente eso era lo que más hacía: pensar, reflexionar, tratar de averiguar qué era lo que había salido mal en su relación con Hermione. -_talvez no le dediqué el tiempo necesario_- se culpó, pero días después descubrió que eso no era verdad, él la trataba como a una reina y siempre se preocupaba por todo lo que le pasara…pensó que talvez ese había sido su error.

Se dirigió caminando hasta un pequeño café muggle cercano, uno de esos donde había una larga barra con meseras en uniforme sirviendo bebidas o refrigerios a los visitantes, ese día había quedado con Lupin, quien le había básicamente exigido encontrarse con él luego de investigar dónde estaba. Abrió la puerta del local y lo encontró al fondo

Hola- saludó como si apenas ayer se hubieran visto. Lupin no se tomó muy ameno el saludo, era evidente que estaba enfadado

¿por qué te desapareciste así como así?- preguntó sin rodeos, tenía en su mirada un toque de reproche que hacía sentir culpable al ojiverde y su semblante era el más cansado y flaco que alguna vez le haya visto

quería pensar- sólo respondió, con sinceridad

¿y no pensaste en los demás? ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que los Weasley, Neville, Luna y los otros te extrañamos? Te desapareciste así como así, ni una nota

le dejé una a Ginny- interrumpió, aunque sabía que para Lupin no era excusa

sí, y supongo que los demás no significamos nada ¿no?- y respiró profundo dándose paciencia

mira Harry…comprendo que debió dolerte mucho lo de Hermione, no te lo merecías y ella debió hablarte con la verdad

me utilizó ¿no es así? Sólo me tuvo cuando le servía y luego me abandonó como un perro- dijo sintiendo algo muy parecido al odio hacia su ex novia, llevaba días así, preguntándose y maldiciendo a veces todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella aunque antes de irse se hubiera jurado que no sentía más odio. Había tirado todos sus recuerdos, todas sus fotos, todas las cartas y cualquier cosa que lo llevara al pasado

puede ser ¿por qué no? Después de todo cambió mucho luego de salir de Hogwarts

yo la quería, te juro que la quería Remus- casi gritó Harry, siempre se ponía melancólico al hablar sobre eso

pero ella no a ti, y no puedes forzar a alguien a que te quiera

era todo para mi- susurró -quería casarme con ella

talvez fue mejor que te dieras cuenta ahora- Lupin se había convertido en ese momento en un tipo de refugio, un lugar donde se podía deshaogar todo lo que quisiera en contra de sus dos ex mejores amigos. Sabía que también los quería a ellos, pero se estaba mostrando fiel a él sobre todos

no puedo entender qué pasó, todo estaba bien, todo era maravilloso…y cuando empezaba a valorar de verdad todo el amor que ella me daba…Ron apareció de alguna manera especial… ¿entiendes Lupin?... antes se peleaban, se criticaban, y ella me daba siempre preferencia a mi…luego…cuando me di cuenta era tarde, todo cambió entre ellos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de digerirlo- explicó siempre diciéndole _ella_, su nombre era como algo prohibido. El licántropo escuchaba atento y eso era algo que Harry valoraba muchísimo, parecía no cansarse en absoluto de aquel tema

es lógico que te sientas así…pero creo que es tiempo de hacerse responsable, por eso vengo a proponerte algo

¿qué?

Regresa al ministerio, sólo mientras se resuelve el caso de Malfoy-propuso

No, no yo no voy a volver

Escucha si vas y declaras en su contra lo meterán a prisión por tanto tiempo que ni sus bisnietos podrán alzar la cara en público. Y sobre lo otro…es hora de que le hagas frente

Pero es que no me siento preparado

No lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas…sólo piénsalo Harry

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El Lunes a primera hora Harry Potter llegó a su antiguo departamento, que estaba ya polvoso y con algunas telarañas. Esto por supuesto fue noticia de primera plana en El Profeta, que no se había logrado explicar nunca la huída inesperada del chico.

Trató de arreglar un poco, lo más necesario, y luego se preparó para ir al Ministerio de Magia

Ya es hora- susurró dándose ánimos

Llegó hasta el piso de aurores en unos cuantos minutos luego de pisar el ministerio, sabía que se encontraría con ella y eso lo inquietaba

¿Harry?- de pronto un hombre alto y bastante apuesto apareció ante él: era Neville, con una niña más o menos de un año en los brazos, se veía cansado pero feliz

hola Neville

vaya ¿cómo estás? ¿dónde te habías metido? Jamás te volviste a comunicar con nosotros luego de…bueno, tú sabes de qué- completó un poco abochornado, seguro todavía recordaba la conversación que había presenciado entre él y Hermione

no has cambiado nada- y sonrió, mirando de pronto a la pequeña pelirroja en brazos, sorprendiéndose un poco

¡ah! Te presento a mi hija, mía y de Ginny claro está. Se llama Molly, como su abuela

es preciosa- comentó Harry acercándose a mirarla sonreír, así que Ginny había tenido un bebé… -_me alegra que sea feliz_- pensó

gracias… y a propósito ¿a qué debemos tu visita eh? ¿ya te reconciliaste con Hermione? Lo sabía, después de todo ustedes son inseparables, son

no Neville, vine a ver a Lupin - interrumpió. Le molestaba que todos siguieran creyendo que él y _ella_ seguían siendo confidentes y quién sabe qué más

oh… lo siento. Está por acá, deja te muestro- lo llevó hasta el fondo de un pasillo desierto, y en la última puerta se detuvo, tocando dos veces

tranquila hija, papi está ocupado- pidió cariñosamente a la pequeña Weasley, que trataba de jalar el rostro de su padre, como jugando

¡pase!- se oyó desde dentro y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un despacho lleno de pergaminos volando por todas partes, algo obscuro. La vista de Potter se concentró una figura enfrente del escritorio donde Remus estaba sentado. Era Hermione

bienvenido Harry- saludó Lupin. Hermione parecía debatirse entre abrazarlo o quedarse a esperar qué pasaba

hola- -_demonios, pensé que esto había terminado_- pensó en cuanto notó el corazón acelerársele cada vez más al acercarse a ellos, no sabía si por nervios del reencuentro u otra cosa. Abrazó a Lupin y luego dio un simple y algo frío beso en la mejilla a la castaña, que se veía un poco más tranquila

los dejo, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Harry, ojalá puedas ir a cenar pronto a casa, a Ginny le dará mucha alegría verte- y con eso salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Harry hubiera querido irse con él y no volver hasta el próximo siglo

molly es un amor ¿verdad?- intentó romper el hielo la muchacha. Harry apretó el agarre que tenía en el respaldo de una silla. Odiaba admitirlo pero aún sentía coraje hacia ella

sí, por supuesto- Remus pareció aclararse la garganta y agarró dos que tres pergaminos, levantándose de su asiento y extendiéndoselos a Hermione

creo que con estos serán suficientes Hermione

gracias Remus- acto seguido tomó los papeles y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla

ehm…Harry… ¿te gustaría tomar algo después?- por la mente del ojiverde aparecieron todos los recuerdos malos que su relación con _ella_ le había dejado, deseaba gritarle que no, deseaba sacarla de la oficina a empujones y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero sólo se limitó a decir:

sí. Claro

genial, luego te aviso dónde- era claro que la chica pensaba que todo podía seguir igual que antes, que podían ser los mismos amigos que en Hogwarts y todo quedaría atrás, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que no podía ser así

bien Harry, vayamos a nuestro asunto. Verás, Malfoy ha estado…

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Entró con ella a Las Tres Escobas a su lado, por su estómago todavía se podía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo que trataba de evadir. Se dirigieron a la última mesa desocupada y la castaña se deshizo de su abrigo, poniéndolo en el respaldo de la silla. Harry la ayudó a sentarse

Gracias- dijo sonriendo. Él correspondió - ¿y qué has hecho Harry?

Muchas cosas

¿tienes novia?

Sí- mintió tratando de que no se diera cuenta. Desde que habían terminado simplemente sus esperanzas por una relación duradera se perdieron, al salir con una mujer no podía dejar de pensar que podría pasarle lo mismo que con Hermione. Se había planteado seriamente que no estaba hecho para el amor. Comenzaron una conversación que poco a poco fue volviéndose más agradable, hasta que _ella_ tocó la llaga:

Ron me dijo ayer que le renovarían una vez más su contrato con los Chuddley…- y siguió hablando, pero Harry ya no puso atención: el retortijón en su estómago volvía -_otra vez Ron y sus aventuras…_- pensó -_Ron, Ron ¡siempre Ron!_-

Él también tiene novia ¿sabes?- terminó de hablar con el mismo tono de voz que desde hace 2 años no le escuchaba. -_¿cómo es posible que hagan esto? Todavía les dejo el camino libre y pareciera que se los lleno de espinas ¡¿por qué no se arma de valor de una buena vez y se le declara!_-

¿Ah si?

Sí, o bueno, eso es lo que me dijo

Qué bien- la puerta del local se abrió por séptima vez desde que llegaron y un hombre alto y pelirrojo entró, sonriendo enormemente al verlos -_me lleva…y con la misma sonrisa que siempre el muy…_-

Hola chicos- dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Hermione -¡Harry qué sorpresa verte!

-_sí, como si te diera tanto gusto idiota_- ¿cómo estás Ron?

Bastante bien, ya sabes… ¡oye a que ni sabes qué fue lo que me pasó!- y se volteó hacia la chica, comenzando otra conversación como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, todo seguía exactamente igual. Eso molestó aún más a Harry -_yo todavía le doy una oportunidad y ella sigue en lo mismo_-. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos luego de eso, y finalmente Harry encontró una buena excusa para marcharse, dejándolos solos de nuevo como aquella vez. Caminó cerca de una hora, le encantaba caminar y a esa hora se podía respirar un aire tranquilizador hasta cierto punto. De pronto recordó algo, y a paso acelerado se dirigió ahí

¡Harry!- gritó Ginny al verlo plantado frente a su puerta, y en seguida lo abrazó. Él cerró los ojos, siempre se había sentido tranquilo en sus brazos aunque ya no sintiera nada amoroso hacia ella

Nevi me dijo que habías vuelto, qué bueno que estás aquí, te he extrañado mucho…pero pasa, pasa, te vas a congelar hace un frío tremendo

Hablas igual que tu madre- se burló Potter yendo hasta el vestíbulo y sentándose en un sillón cercano al fuego. La pelirroja sonrió

Sí bueno…algo tenía que heredarle ¿no?

Por supuesto. ¿y Neville?

Arriba, bañando a Molly y alistándola para dormir…dime ¿cómo has estado?- trató de apartar la mirada para que la señora Longbottom no detectara su tristeza, pero no era necesario que la viera, la detectó en su semblante

Sigues mal con ella ¿verdad?- preguntó seriamente

Sí- realmente nunca se había planteado el contarle su vida privada a la pequeña Weasley, pero creía que necesitaba hablar sobre eso, su conversación con Lupin no lo había satisfecho y quién mejor que ella para escucharlo

Es tu culpa- dijo sencillamente sin signos de arrepentimiento, lo que dolió más a Harry

¿mi culpa? ¡Ella me cambió por Ron!

Pero es tu culpa…Harry…tú te encariñas muy fácil con las personas y aunque algunas te correspondan otras simplemente no lo harán, no debiste quererla tanto

¡No me encariñé fácil Ginny, ella y yo llevábamos años de conocernos!

¿y? tú o entregas todo o no das nada. Le diste todo, fue tu error, y ahora sufres las consecuencias- no quería seguir escuchando, tenía los ojos a punto de estallarle en llanto y lo que más deseaba era salir y correr a cualquier lugar lejos. No se esperaba una actitud así de su amiga, y aunque se sentía un poco enfadado por su actitud por otro lado se sentía afortunado de tener ambas opiniones de la historia: la de Lupin y la de ella, aunque eso lo confundía más

¿entonces todo es mi culpa?

Sí

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Entonces, por orden del Ministerio de Magia el señor Draco Malfoy queda detenido por cargos de asesinato, corrupción, uso de magia obscura, y exportación de pociones ilegales con cargo de 150 años de prisión en Azkabán. Caso cerrado- Dictó el juez y todos incluido Harry soltaron la respiración contenida en espera de la sentencia. Salieron del lugar y Lupin abrazó a Harry

¡lo logramos Harry! ¡lo logramos!

Sí- respondió mirando que un poco lejos Ron y Hermione hablaban y sintiendo ganas de ir y golpear al pelirrojo

Y dime ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? En el ministerio necesitamos alguien como tú para atrapar algunos mortífagos restantes, son pocos pero dan bastantes problemas

No, yo…volveré a donde estaba, me está yendo bien y me agrada lo que hago- por su mente sólo corría una cosa: -_alejarse de Ron y Hermione de una vez por todas_-, y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión

Uhm…bueno, creo que no te haré reflexionar. Como quieras, pero promete que vendrás a vernos de vez en cuando

Sí, no te preocupes. Es hora de irme, cuídate mucho Lupin

¿qué? ¿ya? ¿tan pronto?

No quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí- aclaró dándole la mano y marchándose luego hacia su departamento para empacar.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cerró la maleta con fuerza y echó una última mirada hacia la ventana -_Hermione_- pensó -_mi Hermione_-. La puerta del departamento sonó y recuperó la atención del ojiverde

¿quién es?

Pizza

Yo no ordené ninguna pizza- aclaró abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la castaña, que lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos

Hola

¿qué haces aquí?

Remus me dijo que te irías de nuevo

No volvamos a la misma escena que hace 2 años Hermione- se desesperó Harry yendo hacia su maleta -no servirá de nada todo lo que me digas

¿y si te digo que te amo?- dijo siguiéndolo. Harry la volteó a ver impacientemente

por favor, los dos sabemos perfectamente que no es así

¿y cómo lo sabes? Al fin y al cabo soy yo quien lo siento

Hermione…no digas tonterías, tú quieres a Ron

¿a Ron? Por supuesto que no, sólo somos amigos

¿de verdad? Pues qué amigos tan…cercanos ¿no?

Yo no siento nada por él que no sea amistad Harry, de verdad… ¿no será que tratas de buscar algún motivo para rechazarme? ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste hace 2 años? ¿ya no me quieres? ¡Dímelo Harry, puedo soportarlo, no me extrañaría que ahora estuvieras loco por esa novia tuya allá donde sea que vivas!

¡no hay ninguna novia Hermione! Eso sólo lo inventé- trató de salir del departamento pero ella se le puso enfrente, tapándole la entrada

¿ya no me quieres?...porque yo te adoro- finalmente una lágrima logró salir de sus ojos cafés, Harry sintió morir por verla así

si me quisieras no me hubieras dejado a la suerte por Ron

sé que fue un error y lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento, es sólo que Ron es muy diferente a lo que tenía contigo, con él hablo de cosas con ese sentimiento de crítica y enfurecimiento, es más supervivencia y cosas que ciertamente a ti ni te llaman la atención…pero tú eres tranquilidad, comprensión… amor puro Harry, y te prefiero mil veces a ti que a nadie más

¿y por qué no me buscaste cuando me fui?

Creí que necesitabas tiempo para pensar, aclararte las cosas…y para serte franca también hubo un poco de orgullo en el asunto- admitió con mirada esperanzada. Él negó con la cabeza

No sé Hermione- y trató de quitarla, pero sólo logró que ella se aferrara más al marco de la puerta

Sólo dime que no me quieres…te he visto Harry, sé perfectamente que te mueres de celos al verme con Ron ¿por qué no te rindes y lo admites de una vez?- Lo próximo que se oyó fue la maleta caer al suelo. Harry la había soltado y había atraído a la chica hacia él para besarla profundamente -_Dios, cómo había extrañado esto…_-. Hermione había reaccionado un par de segundos tarde pero luego se había sentido libre de corresponderle igual, abrazándolo fuertemente y sin ganas de soltarlo. Cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba se soltaron, y con respiración todavía entrecortada Potter recargó su frente en la de ella

¿te vas conmigo?- como respuesta recibió otro beso largo y tierno, que lo hizo tambalearse un poco por sentirla abalanzarse hacia él. Hoy viajarían y mañana… - _mañana le pediré ser mi esposa_-

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: ay ay ay, ya acabé ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿malo? Este sí fue final feliz tal y como querían, es que no leí hoy el libro 6 jaja y mis instintos HaHe volvieron a recorrerme por las venas. Qué alivio.**

**Potter5: **gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes la continuación. Espero te guste

**DanEmma: **ufff, qué bueno que no me mataste jeje, sí, este fic fue en contra de mi voluntad HaHe pero ya por fin volvió. Espero haber actualizado pronto, ojalá te guste este cap.

**MayuBlack: **sí, triste ¿verdad? Desafortunadamente es historia verídica y quise ponerlo tal y como era, pero éste creo que anima un poco a ver qué te parece

**Vale-chan: **créeme, a mi también me daban ganas de mandármelo a mi solita, dije '¡he creado un monstruo!' XD. Estamos de acuerdo en lo de Rowling, pero todavía hay esperanza en el 7º libro ¿no?. Espero librarme de tu Avada y que me digas qué te pareció este cap.

**Por favor dejen REVIEWWWW con críticas, felicitaciones o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibido. Sólo denle al GO y ya ¿si?. Gracias por leer. ¡HASTA LUEGO!**


End file.
